


Rematch

by mercuriosity



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriosity/pseuds/mercuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Boulder feels conflicted about seducing a young, naïve girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> I can't-- I don't even-- THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR THIS STORY, and I'm ready to be kicked out of fandom now.

"The Boulder feels conflicted about seducing a young, naïve girl."

Toph snorts. It's not a very ladylike sound, but with the way she's pinning him down with her thighs he somehow can't bring himself to mind. "Right. Naïve," she says. "If that's what it takes to get you off."

The Boulder gets over his conflicted feelings pretty fast. Even if she was ever naïve, it's pretty obvious that she's not really a girl anymore. The parts of her body that are pressed against his are _all_ woman, that's for sure. He slides his fingers up under her skirt and she lets out a little hitched gasp.

It's really a shame that she can't appreciate the sight of his perfect physique, he thinks. Though judging by the way she practically devours him with her hands, she more than makes up for it with her sense of touch. He flexes a little for her benefit.

"Oh, that's—" She's grinding down in earnest on his leg now, and he can feel her growing wetness against his skin. It turns him on like crazy, so in no time at all he's as hard as a—

"Don't say it," she warns. "I swear, if you make a single comment about rocks I will be out of here so fast it'll make your head spin. _Both_ of them—" And because The Boulder is not actually as dumb as he looks, he shuts up and grips her hips in both hands as she lowers herself agonizingly, torturously slowly onto him.

"I always knew you could be put to better use outside the ring, Rocky," she says, slightly breathless, once he's fully inside her. And while he's still too busy staring at the glorious sight above him, she begins to move.

He may never beat her in a fight, he knows, but he'll take his victories where he can get them; and when her hitching breaths turn into low, long moans and she shakes like an earthquake under his fingers, he feels an awful lot like a champion, anyway.


End file.
